


The Adventures of Grumpy-Chan

by Crimson_Cackle



Series: Volleyball Kings and their Queens [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace Original Character(s), Ace Tooru Oikawa, Angst, Deal With It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Multi, Ryo Kiku & Akemi are all OCs, Slow Burn, Yes Oikawa is Ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Cackle/pseuds/Crimson_Cackle
Summary: “Grumpy-Chan!”“Oh dear me. What does he want now?”Ryo Igarashi was almost done with high school all that’s left is for her to make it through her third year. Only to have the most liked boy in school fall for her.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Original Character & Original Character
Series: Volleyball Kings and their Queens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Who Are You Again?

Ryo Igarashi was nothing special to the eye. A plain brunette with black eyes. Nothing remotely interesting about her. Her lazy and non-committal attitude pushed people away. And because of that people underestimated her smarts and abilities. If you were to lift up her shirt which she'd most likely kill you for, you would see toned abs. Not like she used them though, a shogi national champion who spent most of her time alone.

If you were to look in a classroom and chose the most interesting person out. Ryo would be the last choice. Her brown hair was down to her shoulders and was curly. Black eyes would look around lazily. Circle glasses covered her face. Not being able to see without them. But on the inside the girl had an I.Q of 202. And impressive art and weight lifting skills. 

Ryo was not someone who wanted a relationship and so ignored most people in her school. The reason she was dragged to watch Aobajosai’s practice was the exact reason she didn’t make friends normally. Yori Kuba was much more pretty than her friend. The female soccer team captain had a crush on Oikawa just like the other girls in the school.

Yori Kuba was the Captain of the female soccer team. Short blonde hair had peek-a-boo strands that were teal for the school colors. Bright green eyes always watching. She was a somewhat airhead and had a huge obsession with Oikawa. Yori was much more pretty than Ryo. She had made it her mission in their first year of Highschool to become great friends with Ryo. Much to the other girl’s distaste. But was now somewhat glad for the effort. 

Ryo had intentionally ignored the girl’s wishes to eat lunch and hang out with her. Over a slow time period did Ryo find the ability to speak to the girl. Ryo had had a crush on Yori actually. She was so bright and outgoing. The feelings had been destroyed over the years and the two had grown closer as friends. Ryo joined the Shogi club and Yori had joined the soccer team. Both activities were so different and took up much of their time. She remembered the time the two had first met.

_ “My name is Ryo Igarashi and I like shogi and New York style pizza,” Ryo introduced herself, not sounding enthusiastic at all. The teacher told her to sit down in a seat. Next to a pretty blonde. “Hey, hey! My name is Yori Kuba!” The girl whispered to her. “I know.” Yori huffed angrily at Ryo’s Words.. Ryo directed her gaze towards the front again. “That’s not very nice.” Yori cried quietly. “I’m not a very nice person.” Ryo told her as she side-looked the girl. _

_ “That’s it, I’ve made it my mission to become your best friend!” The girl quietly declared. “Tell me how that goes.” Yori puffed out her cheeks angrily again. It was actually quite cute. “Believe me, Igarashi-chan. I will be your best friend.”  _ Ryo snapped out of her small daze as they arrived at the front of the volleyball gym. It was pretty large, she’d say that. Much bigger than the tiny room the Shogi club was in. 

“Yori, why did you drag me here?” Ryo asked tiredly. “Because I like watching him practice.” Him went unsaid as the two third years went to find a seat in the bleachers. Along with the countless other fangirls. Each of them chatting loudly. Ryo could feel a headache coming as she warily eyed all the girls surrounding her. Yori was squealing with the girl on her left. Ryo just rolled her eyes and pulled out her notebook. List of strategies and drawings covering the pages. 

Ryo’s eyes lazily looked around the room for inspiration as the girls around her squealed, most likely at the entrance of the volleyball team entering. Seemingly finding inspiration in drawing a side view of her friend. She was about halfway done when there were screams of panic. A surprised yell from one of the volleyball players. “Look out, it’s headed towards the stands!” And much to Ryo’s luck when she looked up only to see a volleyball heading straight towards her. And as if it was the most casual thing to do, as the ball neared her she just swatted it away. 

And every jaw dropped in the entire room. Ryo just pushed her glasses up farther her nose and opened her mouth. “You’re going to catch flies if you do that.” With that she stood up and walked out of the gym. Eyes that were unwelcomed followed her out. The sound of a whistle and someone yelling for ‘you slackers, get back to work.’ 

Deciding to try and be a good friend for once she sat down on the bench outside and started to doodle randomly. The sun had started to set and people started to leave. Multiple girls chatting about how hot Oikawa was. Ryo just rolled her eyes and waited for her friend to leave. It was another twenty minutes before Yori left. “I can’t believe you got to touch the ball Oikawa touched.” Her friend started to squeal loudly. Ryo just awkwardly patted her 5 foot 2 friend. The two started to walk together towards the exit. Ryo had slipped her notebook into her backpack. Yori was off in her own fantasy. Ryo was pretty sure she was drooling. Her arms wrapped around herself in a hug. Ryo slowly inched away from her.

“Oi, you two!” A voice yelled from behind them. Ryo looked up towards the sky like ‘why me’ before turning around. Ryo could hear the excited squeal come from her friend just to watch the male volleyball club running towards the two. “We came to apologize.” The one she thought was Iwaizumi said as he bowed his head. 

Ryo shrugged, “No problem.” She yawned. Yori elbowed her.  _ “Try to at least look excited. You have the full volleyball team apologizing to you. Not to mention Oikawa.”  _ The short girl whispered in her ear. Which was quite annoying seeing as her friend was 5 foot 10. Pretty tall for a girl. Having to lean down as the group watched. She was pretty sure she heard someone saw “Tall people struggles.” 

“This is the idiot that sent the ball towards your face.” Iwaizumi pushed forward the popular brunette. “Yeah, sorry about that.” Oikawa rubbed his neck and smiled. Using the smile that made multiple girls swoon. Yori was swaying on the spot. A happy and dazed look on her face. Ryo looked the boy up and down. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “I’m sorry, who are you again?” The only sound was of Yori fainting with a residing ‘thump’. 


	2. Children cry at Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little inside look at Ryo’s home life.

Oikawa’s jaw dropped at her words. The rest of the volleyball club burst out laughing. Ryo rolled her eyes and squatted spider-man style. She was a marvel nerd, so sue her. “Yori if you don’t wake up, I’m leaving you.” She whispered and poked her friend’s cheek with the sharp end of her pencil. “Well, I give up.” Ryo stood up and brushed off her skirt. 

She waved lazily over her shoulder. “Bye Trashykawa.” She said as she walked away. Leaving her unconscious friend and the cackling behind her. Towards her house. The small house was squished in between two houses. The small house was just big enough for a family of five. 

Pulling keys from her pocket she unlocked the door to the house. She slowly opened the door to avoid the creaking. In case her sister was asleep. Having twins was a very tiring process. She walked through the silent room to reach the kitchen. It was a mess. Dirty dishes covered every available counter space.

Letting out a tired sigh. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Pulling out a Bisexual turtle-neck and a pair of comfy pants she changed out of her school uniform. Pulling a black beanie out that had Asexual and Proud stitches on the brim. She wasn’t always comfortable with her sexuality but Yori had supported her and helped her come out of her shell. 

Finally deeming herself presentable she walked downstairs to do the dishes. The light sound of snoring coming from the living room. Humming a slight tune to herself she pulled a sponge out from a bowl and dish soap. She was about half way done when a loud cry pierced the quiet house. 

Placing down the pot she was washing she guided herself to the living room. “I’ll handle it.” She whispered to her older sister. Placing her hand on the railing she guided herself to the upper level of the house. Placing her hand on the door leading to the nursery. The nursery was painted a pretty blue. Flowers painted by Ryo. Two cribs were in the middle of the room.

The loud crying was coming from the right crib. Stepping over to it she peered down at the crying baby. Yoshi was a little smaller than his brother. But they were identical twins. And Ryo only learned to tell them apart was by the band she had tied around his wrist. His toothless mouth was open and screaming his heart out. Picking up the rosy cheeked child she rocked the child.

“Hi sweety, your mommy is sleeping. Why don’t you quiet down so she can sleep.” She cooed as she rocked the child back and forth. It was fruitless and the child kept crying loudly. “Maybe you need a diaper change.” She hesitated before pulling out a baby changing mat. She changed her nephew's diaper quickly. It didn’t really do much. She sighed in defeat and went to warm up a bottle for the baby. 

It took a few minutes which felt like an eternity because of the crying. Appearing back in the room to find not one baby crying but two. After a minute of thinking whether or not to wake her sister she picked up baby number one to feed the bottle to. Yoshi calmed down after a few minutes of drinking the bottles’ content. Finding that his twin Yosho only needed to be changed.

After both were asleep she trudged back to her room to work on homework. Math was something she struggled a bit on but otherwise nothing gave her a lot of trouble. The unfinished animation for her YouTube channel sat in her laptop. Deciding to finish it she pulled over the device. It was one for the anime My Hero Academia. Yori had introduced her to anime in Junior high.

Ryo quickly fell in love with it. Pulling out her headphones she placed them on her head. Soft music spilled into the device allowed her to go into her mind and draw.   
  


The soft sound of knocking on the outside of her headphones alerted her to her brother-in-law's presence. “Hi, Ryo. How was your day?” He asked as Ryo removed her headphones. Ryo shrugged, a so-so gesture. Tsuneo let out a light hum as he sat down on the bed.

”Yori dragged me to the boy’s volleyball practice. I almost got hit with a volleyball. That attracted unwanted attention.” She fiddled with her fingers. A nervous gesture. “Sound interesting. How’s Shogi going?” The male softly asked. “Okay. I don’t have another tournament until three weeks before the end of school. So a while I guess.” She scrunched up her nose to pushed up her glasses.

Tsuneo nodded and went to leave. Tsuneo had always been her favorite when it came to brother-in-laws. But seeing as there was only one more it wasn’t that big of deal to her. Tsuneo had murky brown hair and green eyes that seemed to scan a person. He was a manager on Karasuno’s male volleyball team while in high school. Earning the title of that one Mom friend. He sometimes told her stories about his time. 

The first time Ryo met Tsuneo she was curious. It was one of those Rare nights where their parents were home. Tsuneo had been nothing but a blushing and stuttering mess. Ryo’s mother had been quite intimidating but a bit of fun. Tsuneo had gotten their blessing for dating their daughter quickly. Ryo and her other sister, Bunko, just watched amused. The Igarashi family was happy to welcome him into the family.

“I ordered pizza for dinner. It’ll be here in about an hour. Enough time for you to finish your animation.” Tsuneo said with a small wave as he left. She worked in peaceful silence before something rugged on her pant leg. Letting out a sigh she turned to look down at the big eyes that looked up at her. 

“Hello Sayuri. How was your day today?” She asked with a slight hum. “It was great. We played a bunch of games in class today. My favorite was this one where we tried to keep the ball off the the ground.” _Volleyball. Didn’t think they would teach that at such a young age._ She thought. She flashed a smile and raised her niece. “That sounds wonderful. A very interesting day.” Ryo twirled around with the child in her arms.   
  


Sayuri was the perfect clone of her parents. The same lush brown hair that belonged to the Igarashi family. And the crystal green eyes that belonged to Tsuneo. Pink roses cheeks still had some baby fat to them. It was a shame she had to grow up. Ryo wanted Sayuri to stay young and cheerful. “Auntie!” The child happily squealed. Realizing she must have zoned out. “You were staring at me. Is something wrong?” She almost melted under the cute tilt of the child’s head.   
  


“Nothing much sweety. Just thinking about how pretty you’ll be when you grow up.” It was easy to be different around her family then schoolmates. Brushing the child’s cheek with her fingers she smiled softly. “Just promise me you won’t leave me for some stinky boy.” She held up her pinky. Sayuri slowly linked her pinky to her aunt’s. A promise that Ryo hoped would never be broken.


	3. Becoming a manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo didn’t know why she was called down to the principal’s office but when she found out why, her life just became a lot more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slanted text will be texting. Bold will be contact names. Enjoy!

“Igarashi-san the principal has called you down to the office.” Her teacher stated and looked at her. Ryo jumped, she opened her mouth. “Okay, I will be there soon.” She nodded politely and stood up from her chair and guided herself to the office. Very few other people were in the hallways. A few friendly hellos. A few of the rich popular girls snickered. Rolling her eyes she walked past the girls. They were covered in makeup. Oikawa’s Fan girls most likely. Not like Ryo cared, they didn’t get in her way and she didn’t get in theirs. Still she felt uncomfortable with all the stares. 

She paused in front of the office door. Her hand hovered above the door handle. She released a sigh and open the door. “Igarashi-san, the principal will see you immediately.” The secretary said as she fixed her glasses and flickered her eyes off her computer and towards the girl. Nodding stiffly she proceeded towards the door. The principal greeted her and told her to take a seat. “Now as you know Igarashi-San that it is your last year of High School. You have brought our Shogi team to the championships multiple times in your time here. As well as learning weightlifting awards out of school.” She flushed a little at the mention of her accomplishments. “Yeah, that’s me.” She muttered and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. 

”As much as I would like not talk about your talents. The shogi team is not active until the end of the year. So I would like all Shogi team memebers to join another club. You have a few options. The Female Soccer Team, Boy Volleyball team, Baseball team, and female basket ball team all need managers. The photography club and Gardening club could use more memebers too.” The principal stated as he slid a piece of paper towards her. She picked it up and looked over the list of available clubs. Ones that needed managers or members. “I can gather my team after school and we will talk about the clubs. I would like everybody to have something they will enjoy.” She bowed to principal before leaving the room.

Pulling out her phone she sent a text to the group chat. It was titled “Shogi Idiots!” It was quite idiotic when not used for important dates and meeting times. 

**Shogi Master UWU:** _Emergency meeting today. After school._

 **Potato Queen:** _I’ll be there. Also who changed the names?_

 **Game King:** _Guilty as charged. Using your names are so boring so I took the liberty of changing them all!_

 **Player 2:** _You’re an idiot._

 **Game King:** _Meanie._

 **Weeb 1:** _I like my name_

 **Game King:** _Thank you, at least someone appreciates me._

 **Weeb 2:** _I’ll be there._

She rolled her eyes as a gentle smile grazed her lips. “Wow, I didn’t know you could smile like that!” A voice popped up from behind her. She sighed in relief when she found out it was Yori. “Please don’t scare me like that again.” She told her friend. “So what did you need to go to principal’s for?” Yori asked as she followed her friend. Ryo was walking towards her lunch spot. A nice place that was quiet and out of view of other people. Yuri was just about to sit down when her phone started to ring. “Oh, Ike wants to hang out with me. I’ve got to go.” Yori jumped in surprise as she looked at her texts. “I don’t know why you bother hanging out with her.” Ryo muttered as she placed her bento down. 

“She’s popular and cool. She’s one of the most popular girl in school. Hanging out with her is like being with royalty.” Yori exclaimed and slammed her hands down on the table, oddly riled up. “She’s a brat, who blackmails people who she thinks will take her ‘precious Oikawa’ from her, and she rely’s On her father’s wealth. A truly horrible person.” Ryo told her weighing a chopstick on her finger. “You’re just jealous.” Yori poked her friend’s cheek. Ryo slapped her friend’s hand away. “She’ll throw you away when you’ve lost what she needs.” Her voice was dark. “Can’t you just be happy for me?” Tori whined. Ryo just scoffed and watched from the corner of her eye she watched as Yori stomped on her way. 

She ate in silence for a few more minutes before there was a slam of hands on the table in front of her. Ryo looked up with an unimpressed look only to see that it was Oikawa. “Become our manager Grumpy-Chan!” Oikawa yelled loudly. “No.” She said. Oikawa pouted and leaned forwards. Ryo, getting mildly uncomfortable, learned back as Oikawa continued to lean forwards. “Why do you want me to become your manager, there are so many other girls who would become your manager. There’s boys too.” She stated as she pushed up her glasses. 

Oikawa shrugged. “I know you have a smart head so you would be able to help the Volleyball team to national more than others. So become our manager.” He tapped her head in a childish manor. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Oikawa. My club is meeting after school. If luck is on your side you’ll have someone fit for the role.” Deciding this was the end of the conversation Ryo stood up and walked away. Her bento in hand. “There’s no way I’m becoming his manager.” She muttered. She stopped by the vending machines to get a canned coffee. Not the best drink but pretty good.

* * *

Ryo pulled out her computer and started to type on it. Her second can of coffee next to her. It would be a few minutes before her clubmates would arrive. Masako Hara was Potato queen. She loved all type of potatoes. And in all shapes and forms. Masako was a short girl with dark brown hair and honey gold eyes. She was very playful and tactic smart. Not really school smart. The Game King or known as Shigeru Ishida. A lanky boy with white hair and blue eyes. His significant other Player 2; Nobuko Kaba. With dyed blue hair and green eyes. Weeb 1 and Weeb 2 were the two best street smart kids in the school. A chaotic lesbian or known a Kameyo Kanno. Amaya Kanno was the most chaotic Aromantic disaster on the planet.

”We’re here.” Nobuko calmly called out as they walked in with Shigeru. Ryo gestures to the seats arranged in a circle. “Once the others arrive. We shall start.” Ryo stated, barely looking up from her computer. Masako arrived soon after the first two. Potato chips in her hands. “Good afternoon.” Nobuko said calmly as they inspect their nails.

”All we need are the Kannos.” It was a few minutes before there was a knock on the window. Masako opened the window letting in the two trouble makers. “Wow, we out ran Oe. We should totally be on the track team.” Amaya exclaimed as he dusted off his pants.   
  


“Hey Ryo?” Kameyo asked for her attention. “Is that friend of your’s still single?” Ignoring the stupid question. Ryo shut her computer and gestured for the two twins to take a seat.

”Sorry for my sour mood. Today is just not a good day for me. But the principal all wants us to join different clubs.” Their was a burst of outrage from the group in front of her. Nobuko and Masako just choose to frown. “Don’t worry, the principal will still allow for this club to be in effect but he wants our talents to be used in other places.” She waved her hand and pushed up her glasses.

”I have list of clubs that would require us to help. I even marked who would be best for what club. But I will allow you to chose.” She said as she extended the paper towards Shigeru. Seemingly calming down Shigeru put his hand on his chin as he scanned the paper. “I’ll take the Baseball team. I know a bit about it and enjoyed it when I played it. I’ll be their manager.” Shigeru said as he handed the paper to Nobuko.   
  


“I can take the Female Soccer Team. My cousin in on it.” Nobuko handed the paper to the two twins. “I rather like photographing. I’ll join that club.” Kameyo said. “I’ll take Female Basket Ball. I think the coach would like someone who doesn’t like the girls on the team.” Amaya said and handed the paper to Masako. “I’ll take Gardening. My family lives on a farm.” Masako shrugged.

And looks like luck was on Oikawa’s side seeing as she would be his manager.


	4. Meet The Team & Playing again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo just wanted to go home but now she has to stay with boys and watch them play volleyball. But maybe they’re not that bad.

It was Thursday. The day where she would meet the team. The day were she would meet the people she would get stuck with. But to make it somewhat better she had a plan to go to Tokyo to meet up with her friends.

Sighing, she shuffled her bag on her shoulder and walked towards her area for lunch. Yori talking about what she did with the popular girl on Tuesday. “And then we went to the mall. And I got this really nice bracelet.” Yori showed her the beaded bracelet.

Ryo just hummed as she clicked on her phone. She wasn’t really paying attention to her friend. Seeing as she was talking about the rich girl again. Ryo had looked into her family history. Two older brothers. One in jail and the other involved with a very bad Yakuza gang. Violence and murder. The father had some rumors going around him on cheating and drugs. While the mother was somewhat a saint. Ryo understood that the girl’s personality was probably because of her family. Holding no real problems against her. Except the fact she was using Yori.

”We’re you even listening?” Yori suddenly asked. “No, repeat that again.” Ryo looked at her friend. Yori looked very annoyed. “Why aren’t you listening to me?” She huffed loudly. Ryo sighed and brought her hand to her temple. “Because I don’t want to hear about your adventures with popular girl. You know my opinion on her and I’d rather not talk about her.” Those were apparently the wrong words as Yori’s face was red with anger. 

“Just admit you’re jealous of her! You don’t like her because I have my attention on her instead of you! I can have other friend you know!” Yori spat angrily. Ryo’s face stayed passive. “It’s not that. I just don’t think you should hang out with her.” Ryo tried to explain. “You don’t even have a good reason for it. You just don’t want me to be happy. Because you can’t see past you’re own jealously.” Ryo was growing more aggravated. She brought her hand to her temple to sooth the aching that started to form from the conversation “Her family is something you don’t want to get involved with. Please just listen to me.” Ryo was someone who didn’t beg. “You’re jealous of her family because they’re rich. I know about how you’re family is barely staying a float.” Yori never acted like this. Ike was already being influenced and not in a good way.

” **Kuba,** you don’t act like this normally. You are jumping to conclusions and getting angry over nothing.” Ryo hissed. Yori stood her ground and grew red and even more angry. “NO, I’ve always acted like this so just shut up!” Ryo stepped back from her friend. Her eyes started to sting. “See Ike is al-“ Her words were interrupted with Yori’s fist hitting her cheek. Yori didn’t even seem angry just looking ready to throw another punch. “Okay, I see what’s going on here. You’ve moved on. I guess my younger self was right this friendship would crash and burn.” Ryo stated. She turned on her foot and walked away. A single rogue tear was poured down her cheek but she scowled and wipped it away.

* * *

Ryo was standing in a track suit in front of the volleyball gym. She was gripping her bag. Weighing the options of not going in or going in a being subjected to a lot of attention. She sighed and went to open the door when the coach seemily sensed her presence and appeared out of nowhere. “Aw hello there. You must be Ryo Igarashi. The principal said you would be joining the team as a manager. I am coach Irihata Nobuteru. Why don’t you come in and meet the team.” Ryo shared a bow with the coach and followed him. A passive expression on her face.

”Gather around boys!” The coach raised his voice. Ryo met all of their eyes. Recognizing a few of them from seeing them at volleyball tournaments in middle school or having seen them around the school a few times. As she looked over the group she noticed some one missing. “Where’s Oikawa?” She frowned. Her grip on her bag hardening. The group of boys frowned. Ryo noticed this as she glanced around the room. It was oddly quiet seeing as his fan girls were nowhere to be seen. “Because now that he’s not here I can finally hear myself think.” Ryo pushed up her glasses all of the boys released the tension in their shoulders.

”Finally someone who’s not Oikawa’a fan girl.” One sighed in relief. Ryo internally smiled. “Alright boys you can get to know your manager later so get back to practice.” The boys all nodded and ran back over to where they were doing drills.   
“Igarashi do you have any experience in volleyball.” Coach Nobuteru asked her as they sat down on a bench. “Yes, I was a setter on my middle school team.” Coach Nobuteru’s face lit up. He scratched his chin. “Igarashi that name sounds familiar. Ryo felt sweat dribble down her face.

”I remember, you won best female setter award in middle didn’t you?” Th coach pointed towards her. “Ah, I did. I didn’t join the team for high school because I wanted to put more focus into getting good grades. I still practice with my old team and stuff.” Ryo scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. 

“Before Oikawa had to be benched we made date for a practice match with Karasuno. Do you think you could be our setter for this practice match?” Ryo pressed her lips into a line. “Sure, I could try. It’s next week right?” Ryo asked after looking at the clip board that’s was handed to her.

”Go change into clothes you can do practice in. I want you to know how to work with the boys. It’ll make you a better manager.” Coach Nobuteru patted her on the back and she’d bowed before running to the changing room. Pulling out a T-shirt with a lily on it and volleyball shorts. She pulled her knee and elbow pads that covered all of the skin on her hands and legs. After changing into her volleyball shoes she pulled her hair into a ponytail. 

“Alright gather around boys. Ms. Igarashi here is going to be our setter for the game seeing as she is one of the best high school setters in the country.” Coach Nobuteru. “Cool.” Someone said. The coach patted her back. “Go stretch and then we’ll work you into a practice match.” Ryo nodded and went off to the side. _It’ll be fun to play in another match even if it’s just practice. I can feel the energy coming from just thinking about._ Ryo’s eyes looked like slits as she stretched her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is one of the many I have published on multiple websites. So updates may be slow. I hope you enjoyed. If people like this I may make a series of OC-inserts. Leave a comment if you find mistakes, have ideas, or tips to improve my writing. Have a nice rest of your day.


End file.
